


Meet the Family

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [17]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Look, there is absolutely no reason to panic.”





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "don't panic"

“Look, there is absolutely no reason to panic,” said Cam.

“What?” said Ellie, straightening in her seat. “I’m not panicking.”

He glanced sideways at her, then back to the road. “Maybe not yet. But you’re ready for it.”

“You can’t expect me not to be nervous” said Ellie. “Meeting the parents is kind of a big deal.”

“Yes,” Cam agreed. “But I think we’re ready. We’ve been doing really well with this whole long-distance thing.”

“We have, haven’t we? Even when you’re _really_ out of town.”

“Makes it a little easier, actually, being out there,” Cam said, softly. “Knowing there’s someone here on Earth who’s waiting for me. Who’d miss me if I didn’t come back.”

“Well, no,” said Ellie. “I mean, I wouldn’t have time to miss you, Cameron Mitchell, because I would grab myself a spaceship and come _find_ you.”

He grinned. “You would, too. Sam would let you commandeer the _Hammond_ , no problem, but I would love to see Caldwell’s face if the _Daedalus_ is the only one in orbit.”

“You wouldn’t be able to see it, if you’re the one missing, now would you?” she said. “So don’t get any ideas.”

Cam looked at her again, still grinning. “Have I mentioned recently how much I love you, Eleanor Bishop?”

“Not recently,” she said, then drew in a sharp breath. “And I think I need it right about now.”

As they passed the large sign reading _Welcome to Auburn, Kansas_ , Cam took one hand off the wheel to rest it on her knee. “My family will love you,” he promised softly. “If only by sheer transference, because of how much _I_ love you.”

“Cam…”

“It’s not like they have impossibly high standards for who’s good enough for their baby boy – and even if they did, you’d exceed all of them.”

“ _Cam_ …”

“And if it makes you feel any better, the last time I brought somebody home, it was Vala. Mom thought we were sleeping together, and she was fine with… and as I’m saying that out loud, I realize it probably isn’t helping at all.”

Ellie laughed and squeezed his hand. “No, that actually worked just fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Now, keep driving before it wears off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

THE END


End file.
